Another Chance?
by GeminiLady21
Summary: After Maka's punch to the Kishin, it turns out that he survived. Lord Death decides to give Asura another chance by enrolling him in DWMA, as crazy as it is. All instantly mistrust him, nobody volunteering to be his partner so soon. Besides, who in their right mind would? This changes when a new student, Pepper, is assigned to be his partner. Things are gonna get crazy! /Rewrite/
1. But He Survived?

**A/N: Here it is people, like I promised, a re-write of, "Another Chance?" Hope ya'll like it!**

**Full Summary: After Maka's punch to the Kishin's, it turns out that he survived. Lord Death decides to give Asura another chance by enrolling him in the Academy. As expected everyone instantly mistrusts him. nobody volunteering to be his partner so soon. Besides, who in their right mind would? This changes, however, when DWMA student Pepper, comes into the picture, assigned to be the Kishin's partner from Lord Death himself. Yet the two seem completely incompatible with each other, Pepper's fiery temper and Asura's paranoid tendencies. The two will have to overcome themselves, trust each other and probably get almost killed many times to work together. Things will get crazy for the both of them...**

**~Chapter One~**

After Maka's punch that seemingly destroyed the Kishin Asura, it turns out that he survived. Barely.

So know, here he was, sitting in one of the damp numerous cells located deep in the underground endless maze of the DWMA. It was dark, damp, and claustrophobic. Scarily, it reminded Asura of his time trapped within his own skin. It made him shudder to think of the dark memories.

His appearance is muffled by the many scarves wrapped around his face tightly, the god of madness rocks back and forth, paranoid. He tightens the scarf around his neck for the sixth time, on the verge of choking himself. Asura may be a paranoid and cowardly villain, but he certainly wasn't a fool. He has the sense to know that he's in Lord Death's domain, weakened from the battle from those three cursed Meisters…Lord Death can do anything as he please to him.

Stuff him back inside his skin for yet another 800 years to come?

Skin him alive?

Send him to a Fate Worse Than Death? But then again, death is the worse evitable thing that Asura can imagine of.

Kill him? Oh, but of course they'd kill him. Why even bother hoping that they won't? _He_ won't?

The possibilities are endless running through the Kishin's scared mind. Finally, the door creaks open, revealing a blonde-eye patched girl. Standing behind her are many dark cloaked guards, their faces hidden and unreadable. The blonde lady looks at Asura with her one caramel eye, seemingly penetrating through Asura's mask of clothing. He shivers, feeling slightly vulnerable.

With a clear, serene voice and a straight expression she says, "My name is Marie, and I will be your escort, along with these extra measures." She nudges towards the looming figures behind her. "Lord Death wants a private word with you." Marie then looks away quickly, while Asura quietly gets up. "Don't try to pull anything off, Kishin." one of the guards hiss, jabbing him sharply with a spear in hand.

Asura turns sharply to them, eyes ablazed, but his fury disappears almost immediately when all of them gang up on him, threatening with their weapons. With that, he slinks back close to Marie. Magical chains shackle his wrists and ankles that drains his powers temporarily, but doesn't reduce his level of Madness.

To Asura's observations and puzzlement, somehow, that Marie woman seems unaffected by the Madness. Asura squints into her soul using Soul Perception, then quickly looks away after a brief glance. _She's a strange case. Her soul seems to lessen the effects of madness._ Asura thought quietly to himself.

Suddenly, Marie stops in their tracks. The Kishin stops as well, several feet behind her. They both stand there for an awkward moment.

"Uhhhhhh…oh! Which way to go?!" Marie says aloud flustered, breaking the grim and dreadful atmosphere. The guards look up to her in question, some of them snickering. The eye-patched lady looks frantically to the left hallway, the right, and the stairs up ahead, spinning around in aimless circles.

One of the guards spoke up saying to Marie, "Erm, it's upstairs to your left."

"Right." Marie breathes out, nodding gratefully to the guard.

The guard shakes his head, misinterpreting this. "No, left!" He says, a frown heard in his voice.

"Right!" Marie repeats, glancing at the guard, confused.

"Get on with it," Asura mutters under high breath. He flinches feeling another sharp jab at his ribs from the guards watching closely behind him. "Don't get sassy now," the same one of jabbed him awhile go whispers, voice dripping with venom. Asura gulps, feeling sweat pouring down his face under the many layers of his clothes.

Marie looks sharply at the guards, stern. "Enough is enough." She chastises curtly to them. Spinning on her heel she calls out, "Now on with it, all of you," and walks up the long staircase laird out for the prisoner and company. Asura starts shuffling upstairs following Marie, feeling the mean judging eyes of the guards boring into him.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

"Oh man...man alive...OH MAN!" A voice full of strain is heard yelling. The sun above laughs heartily, its stony mean eyes glaring down with amusement at whatever he was looking at. Down way below, is a girl walking up the many thousand steps of the famous DWMA. She was almost at the top, just about 101 steps away from the entrance exactly.

Damp purple hair sticks to her face, almost seeming black from her buckets of sweat running down her forehead. Her dark blue eyes light up with an angry kind of shine, the girl whips towards the direction of the sun hearing its laughter. Raising a leather black glove to the Sun she shouts, "GAH, shaddap, ya overgrown spike head!"

The Sun replies by laughing more, blowing a raspberry at the purple haired girl. Huffing, she throws over a braided pigtail over her shoulder muttering, "Stupid Sun. It's so freaking creepy anyway, do suns even HAVE faces…?" The girl mutters more unintellgible gibberish to herself, dragging her legs up the stairs of the famous training academy.

The purple haired girl was a peculiar sight from her eccentric mismatched outfit. Her leather gloves are mismatched in color and style, on her feet bright neon blue sneakers, but dark clothing that absolutely clashed. But either way, that was not on the girl's mind right now. "Almost...haaahhh...thereee...oh man...I see...the light…" the girl mumbles faintly, squinting up at what she thinks is the entrance to the school. Drops of sweat plop on the ground, as she draws closer to the entrance.

Practically on her knees, the girl crawls up the last few steps to her goal. "Yaay...I...fan-freaking made it…" She collaspses on the floor, not caring at the sideway glances she receives from the few students walking around. Strangely, the DWMA is close near empty. That would be because it was a day before the first day of school actually starts.

Catching her breath and regaining herself once again, the girl stumbles onto her feet. On her shoulder is a huge duffel bag, bulging of the luggage that the girl is carrying. "Finally...I'm here! Seriously, what kind of school has ten thousand steps altogether?! 'To strengthen your leg muscles!' Ha! That's bull." The purple hair rambles on to herself. She hardly pays attention to the majestic scenery of Death City, or the huge structure of the DWMA.

Instead, the girl was in search for something else. "Water! Water! WAAAATEEERRR!" She moans loudly like some kind of zombie, anyone present in the halls looking straight at her with funny looks. The girl drops on the ground in defeat, feeling fatigue of dehydration. "Great, I'm gonna die of thirst before I even attend this school, ain't that wonderful?" She babbles on to herself, not noticing someone walking towards her.

"If you're looking for a water fountain, it's down that way!" A girl's voice says to her, friendly.

When the purple headed girl hears this, she jumps immediately to her feet with a newfound burst of energy. "YESUM!" The girl pumps a fist, elated at the sound of a cool drink. "Thanks whoever you are!" Before giving any more time for the person to say even a couple of more words to her, the blue neon sneakered girl speeds off in a blink of an eye.

"Uhm, you're welcome...?" An ashy blonde pig-tailed girl says, a little dazed by the purple hair's speediness.

However, the girl is at fullspeed ahead in quest for the water fountain, hardly looking where she was going. This results in her knocking down people, vases, banners, and various other miscellanous objects that happened to be in the girl's rampaging way. She gives out a cheer seeing a water fountain finally, and was about to leap her way over to it—until she slams into someone at full force.

"WAH!" She yelps, getting knocked backwards. Rubbing her head she breathes, "What the hell?"

"Ah! Sorry!" She hears a womanly voice apologize.

The girl looks up to see an eye-patched blonde woman staring down at her with concern. Behind her, strangely, is a group of masked people in long black cloaks. All of them wore identical white skull masks, their expressions ambiguous and intimidating to the soon-to-be student. The one person, however, that really stuck out to the purple haired girl, was a tall lanky figure wearing baggy looking clothes, and scarves wrapped around his head and neck at disarray. Imprinted on the mummy-like mask of the man was three etched eyes. Suddenly, the purple haired student receives a sudden feeling of uneasiness looking at the scarf man...

"My name is Marie," The purple haired girl hears the woman say to her, though her gaze is still fixated on the tall baggy clothed figure. The girl's becomes more aware of the uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She suddenly felt afraid for some reason. Alarmed. Self-conscious. Chills run up and down through the new student's spine, shivers tremoring through her body. The girl bites her bottom lip to keep her teeth from chattering. What was up with her all of the sudden?

The figure with the many scarves and clothes wrapped around his body, cocks his head at the girl. The blue-eyed girl swore to herself that the mask _twitched_ into a form of a smile under it. The purple haired stared back, frozen in place, in the midst of her unsettling fear. Inside her mind she was protesting, _Why are you afraid? What's up with you? Move! Speak! Anything! Helllooooo?_ "M-my name's Pepper. Pepper June." She finally manages to say to the woman Marie, breaking her gaze from the strange mysterious person, who was shackled for some reason...

"Good to know. You must be new." Marie smiles warmly at Pepper, Pepper nodding back with a small, yet quivering smile.

"Miss Marie? Buisness?" One of the cloaked men interrupts, an impatient edge to his voice.

Marie jumps, her face lighting up in realization. "Oh! Right!" She turns to Pepper saying briskly, "Well, welcome to the DWMA Pepper. It's great to have a new addition." She glances at the hallway laying out behind them nervously. Looking back to Pepper she whispers, "Forget you ever saw this." Pepper was about to say something to her in protest, yet Marie and the group of cloaked men quickly walk off. The shackled man shuffles his way through, trapped in the center of the mysterious shady people.

Pepper blinks, staring off at them, as they disappear deeper into the hallways of the school. She stood there for a moment, dazed. The feeling of the abrupt paranoia she felt, disappears altogether when the weird group of people she saw went away. Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, she adjusts the bag over her shoulder.

Oh well. It wasn't_ that_ weird. DWMA isn't even a normal school overall, so it's no matter to Pepper. It shouldn't be her concern, right? _Hey, nothing like seeing some weirdo prisoner looking guy surrounded by a bunch of weirdo cloak guys on the first_ day! Pepper thought to herself, rolling her eyes as if it were her still dry parched lips, she sees the fountain once again. "Halleiguh!" She hollers, hurdling her way towards it.

**A/N: And there ya go. Mah rewrite. Review please!**


	2. Ready or Not?

**A/N: Hey hey hey, looks like i FINALLY updated. Whoops people, sorry, got sidetracked once again. Truth be told, I lost interest in writing Soul Eater fanfiction, but I decided to give it another shot. DX Sorry for the long wait!**

Mauigirl201: Yes! I love it! anyone who does not like it is stupid

**Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait.**

The-Fifth-Sun: YukiGirl! It's been a while! Glad you updated!

**Hey, what's up? Yeah, I know it's been a long time since I've hung around the Soul Eater fandom.**

kikyo2180: Asura really is paranoid big time

**I guess that's so. Thanks for the review!**

astinkywriter: Oh, my. I hope you do continue this rewrite.

I particularly like the DWMA's long staircase and Pepper's first encounter with the Kishin part. The 'stairs' part reminds me of Soul Eater NOT. The comparison is great and it says a lot about the character, too. I liked Asura's Madness wavelength addition. Pepper was totally scared and confused. Well, until next time! - xoxo

**Thanks! Looking back on the old version, I realized that Asura's Madness cannot be contained to levels where people can still not get paranoid around him. I also wanted a small interaction between the both of them before they actually meet, and establish Pepper's character in this new version. X)**

Crystal013: Haha, loving Pepper all ready

**Thank you, I'm glad that you like my OC! X)**

Katie Cat: Really like it so far! looking forward to the next chapter! After all I want to see how this all plays out! :D

**Thanks! I finally got on my bum and said to myself: ALRIGHT YOU LAZY HOBO, START TYPING. **

Guest: Simply awesome. I can't wait for more, please release more you are very talented and yeah...hope you have a nice day

**Oh! Thanks very much senpai! *Bows***

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

It was refreshing to Asura to see someone who still cowers in his very presence, thanks to his Madness Wavelengths once again. He simply found it amusing seeing that the loud purple haired DWMA student he saw earlier, reduced to sputters and gibberish just being _near_ him. Yes, very refreshing indeed.

However, Asura's enjoyment was short-lived, as he, Marie, and their bodyguards draw near the Death Room, where Lord Death awaits him. Asura's mind reels with panic. He couldn't help but let his teeth chatter and once again tighten the many scarves around his neck. The Kishin considered making a run for it, but seeing that he's outnumbered, weakened, and surrounded by many, the situation was hopeless to attempt.

Soon enough, the whole group entered the Death Room. He glances around, seeing that some parts are still in ruins from their fight… As expected, Lord Death is standing in front of his mirror, his back turned from the rest. Much to Asura's surprise and bitterness, Lord Death seem to have no injuries from their last...battle…

"Lord Death," Maries calls out, her posture noticeably straightening. "We have brought Asura here."

"Oh. Good." Lord Death replies in his usual bouncy voice, but does not turn around. "You may all now leave."

"What? But Lord Death-" One cloaked guard started.

"Please. I have you permission to _leave."_ Lord Death repeats, his voice still ever so bouncy sounding, but at the same time, serious, if possible. The guards all grumble in disagreement, Marie looking at Lord Death in concern. _Really, the one they should be concerned for is me. _Asura thought stiffly, his mind racing as he watches Marie and the guards walk down the gulliotine hallway.

And now, they are both alone. _Wonderful. _

Asura stares at Lord Death. Lord Death stares back with those empty black holes in his mask. The Kishin felt his mouth form into a cocky smirk. But then, fear takes over his mind, his heart pounding crazily. _Might as well accept my fate. _Asura thought, shaking, turning paler than his natural skin color.

"I see that you're back together." Asura points out, breaking the silence.

"Yes. Indeed." Lord Death says blandly.

Asura's heart races faster. The worse thing is, he couldn't tell what's on the shinigami's damned mind because of that stupid mask and stupid voice of his!

"So what's my punishment, _father_?" Asura spits out bitterly.

Lord Death cocks his head. "Now don't get all cocky and proud with _me,_ young man. I was just beginning to think about giving you another chance."

The Kishin froze. Did he heard Lord Death right? No execution? No being skinned alive? That's it? Lord Death wants to give him another chance?

Asura then laughs hysterically in disbelief. "You must be trying to play with me. Of course you won't just give me _another chance._ You want to kill me. Get rid of me. To fulfill your duty of making your society and order a _safe_ and _sound_ place." He says accusingly, with all the spite the Kishin can muster.

"Is that so? If you are so certain and that you want to, do you want me to kill you?" Lord Death asks, his head cocking. It sound so simple the way it came out of his mouth. It hardly sound like a question.

Asura stays silent in answer. _A true coward, am I. _He thought, clenching his hands. _I can't even take the dignified way out and allow for him to kill me. Pathetic._

"I'll take that as a no. I've been thinking Asura, that maybe I haven't been _entirely_ fair to you. After all, you are my..._son_ and a fragment of my soul, the part of me that holds all of my fears. If I only had been careful when I was to separate this part of me, not knowing of all trouble that it'll cause." Lord Death sighs.

Asura raises an eyebrow. Is the god of death actually saying sorry?

"However," he straightens up, bouncing. "You are a being of your own mind, capable of making your own choices. And for that, it is also your fault and cause of what happened in the past. For you to make up for it, you must attend the DWMA, and serve it to fight against evil. We will assign to you a Weapon partner. You must develop a healthy relationship with them, and raise them to be a Death Scythe, you would have proven your loyalty and my trust to me."

Asura stays silent for a good three minutes. He then bursts out cackling in hysterics. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me?! Attending DWMA?! Oh, _Father_, has your common sense completely gone out the window?! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Lord Death stands there, motionless, letting Asura succumb to his erratic laughing fits. Once the insane god got over himself, he looks Lord Death straight in the eye.

"You are _stupid."_ Asura hisses out. "Nobody in their _right mind_ would be partners with _me. _Why would I need a new Weapon? I have mine." Asura says, thinking of Vajra.

Lord Death shakes his head. "No, no, no. While you were unconscious, we were able to remove him from within you."

Asura's smirk wipes off his face immediately. He doubles over, suddenly aware of the _emptiness_ in his chest. No, no, no NO he is not THERE anymore! His breathing speeds up, feeling the whole world spinning, his chest constricting. "He was my PARTNER!" Asura screams, collasping to the floor, pounding his fists on the floor in more spouts of hysteria.

"In which you swallowed in order to gain power," Lord Death says sternly.

"Is he…alive?" Asura asks, trembling.

Lord Death turns away. "Unfortunately, after being stored inside you, being surrounded by Madness itself, he died." He says simply.

Insecurity and paranoia washes over the Kishin of fear. Asura sinks to the floor, and rocks back and forth, not caring that he's in the presence of Lord Death. "Can't be happening…can't be…can't be…" he mumbles.

"Now, now Asura." Lord Death picks him up with his huge white hand. "There is no need to be a wreck. We have already enrolled you in the academy, so you are expected to go tomorrow." The shinigami says expectantly.

"How the hell will I find a partner if they'll all be scared of ME?!" Asura snarls angrily, knowing that who in their right mind will be his partner? Somebody that's almost insane as him, that's who.

Lord Death bounces up and down carelessly. "Like I said, we're assigning you a Partner. And we are not letting you so recklessly walk around the school with your real identity. Really Asura, you think of us stupid?"

"Hmph. Hate to break it old man, but your _genius plan_ is flawed. How will your precious students withstand my Madness wavelengths?" Asura questions sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Lord Death points at his wrist. Asura looks down, now noticing that there's a metal band clasping his wrist. It's imprinted with the DWMA logo and pentagram. "That is a magical seal that absorbs your Madness wavelengths, so that it will be strong enough not to affect those around you. Students will still sense your Madness wavelengths, and it will affect them slightly. But not to the point of driving them insane. It also cloaks your true appearance. You just have to press the pentagram." Lord Death explains. His big glove like white hand presses the bracelet.

Asura feels hot air rush over his whole body. "Now look." Lord Death pushes him in front of the mirror, Asura peering in. His whole appearance is completely changed. His formerly pale skin now a healthy tanned color, his strange hair pattern a solid jet blue color, and his inhuman eyes a livid bright green. The only thing that Asura retained from his original appearance was his lanky and tall structure, as well as his clothes. Lord Death presses the bracelet again, Asura going back to his original appearance. Ease comes back to the Kishin, seeing his familiar and comforting looks.

"However, though your identity will be kept hidden, we will let a special group of students at DWMA will be known of your true presence."

"_What?_ And who are these students? How do you know they won't give away my identity? Kill me?" Asura's mind races from the endless possibilities.

"We have it under control. We'll have Marie escort you everywhere, so that her wavelengths will calm those around her. And a fair warning, if you try to do any _funny_ buisness or so much try to hurt any of the students, just know that that bracelet around your wrist is a tracking device. You're under survellaince at all times. And if you so much slip up - I will kill you."

"…" Asura stares at his feet. He can hear a smile in Lord Death's voice when he stated that last part. The Kishin then stays quiet, not having any more questions, but only having a dozen of scenarios and paranoid thoughts running through his mind.

"Well then it's settled." Lord Death says decidedly. He hands Asura a folder. "Here is a packet of information of your new identity. Study it and get it right tonight. Tomorrow morning, Marie will bring you school uniform and your needed school supplies. Don't forget to activate that bracelet every morning now. Now go to your accustomed room, and we'll see you tomorrow in classes."

_Am I ready or not? _Asura thought, feeling his stomach churn with anxiety slowly building up in his chest.

* * *

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. WHOOOOOAAAA." Pepper says, her jaw hanging open in a very unlady like manner. However, the purple haired does not seem to care at all, running through the rooms of the girl's dorms, looking absolutely amazed at what she is seeing. A group of new girl students and their tour guide stand in the main room, staring at Pepper as she runs around all over the floor.

"HOLY SHIT, it's like a motherfucking five star hotel here! And we're gonna live HERE?!" Pepper hollers, jumping on a couch.

"_What, she's never seen a velvet couch before?_" She hears a girl snicker to some other girls. They all laugh.

Pepper snaps her head towards them, and frowns. "Excuse moi, but I HAVE seen a red velvet couch before, thank you very fucking much." She says, jumping down from the furniture. The tour guide looks a little relieved that the hyper teenager jumped down from the fancy couch. The girl, a flaming redhead, who made the snide comment rolls her eyes.

"What a mouth you have. Would I be glad that I won't be roommates with YOU."

Pepper flushes red at the face. "Yeah, well, y-you go enjoy...uhm….your fun little time sharing a room with a bunch of your lovers!" She says, pointing her finger at a bunch of the other girl's so called friends. Her thoughts racing, _Holy shit Pepper that comeback was so lame, words i can't even - _

The girl raises her eyebrow, surveying Pepper. "Well, at least have girls who actually want to hang out with me." She coughs, flipping her hair. Her friends giggle more at this. Pepper looks definitely red now. The tour guide finally steps in. "Alright! Well, well, well, it's time for you girls to go to your rooms! Since you're all new students and don't know each other, just know that you will be arranged with a roommate alphabetically. Okay? Okay." She says, nodding and smiling spastically.

Yet the ringleader and her servants are still muttering and smiling to each other, pointing at Pepper. Pepper looks down to her worn out sneakers. _Great. Just GREAT Pepper, you made yourself the odd man out. Aren't you a motherFUCKINg GENIUS?!_ Internally screaming at herself, she can hardly hear the tour guide reading the assigned dormmates off the list.

"...Ichugo Tiana, Jinnaka Priscella, and June Pepper, are assigned to Room 3B." Pepper snaps out of her internal scolding when she hears her name.

"Huh? What?"

"UGH, I'm stuck with YOU." The redheaded girl that Pepper got into a verbal argument from earlier exclaims.

"Ugh." Pepper repeats. "I'm stuck with...YOU." She facepalms. _REALLY PEPPER, REALLY?! Oh gee, I'm going to be stuck with her ALL YEAAAAAAARRR. NOOOOOooooooo._ She feels a tap on her shoulder. Pepper spins around, seeing a smiling girl. She gives a small wave to Pepper, extending her hand. Her smile looks so white and pearly standing out from the dark chocolate color of her skin. "I guess that makes two of us, doesn't it Pepper? Name's Tiana."

"Oh." Pepper looks at her hand, stupified. She grabs it at the last second. "Yeah. Yeah! Nice to meet ya!" _Looks like I ain't gonna be alone in this war. _Pepper thought in slight relief, ignoring the loud complaining of her new rival, Priscilla. _Oh well. DWMA, here I come, ready or not at what you're gonna throw at me!_

* * *

**A/N: Review and comment please! And I will see you next chapter!**


End file.
